mytheropterafandomcom-20200214-history
Curses of Varagoss
(initially developed for Roleplaying purposes; now canon) Legend tells that when the Dark Lord Varagoss was destroyed, his very essence permeated the earth and tainted many of its people with his will. Most simply developed a fondness for tickling in some shape or form, but many acquired particular various tickling-related conditions, known as a "Curse of Varagoss". For those of you who may want to add an extra tickling-related aspect to their character that may add to the roleplaying experience, below listed are a number of ways in which the Curse of Varagoss can manifest in a character. You are by no means required to take one of course. Curses : : Gnoll's Bane: You have the giggles...bad. You are prone to involuntary laughing spasms that you aren't normally able to control. It can manifest as either a nervous reaction to stress and anxiety or a totally unpredictable occurence akin to tourettes syndrome. It can come about as either a consistant soft giggling or sudden outbursts of hysterical laughter. (cannot be taken by Gnoll's) : Sadist of Varagoss: Moreso than any fetish-based obsession, you are quite literally addicted to the act of tickling and often suffer from withdrawl symptons if you go too long without doing so. Any situation where the possibility of tickling someone (within your personal preferences) such as an exposed underarm or bare foot makes itself present in your line of sight, the desire becomes like slow torture. And ironically you don't even necessarily need to be one who ENJOYS tickling...its an unexplainable compulsion out of your control. Depending on whether you consider yourself more good or evil determines whether you struggle to fight the urge, or give into it with reckless abandon. : Masochist of Varagoss: Moreso than any fetish-based obsession, you are quite literally addicted to the act of BEING tickled and suffer from withdrawl symptons if you go too long without doing so. Any situation where the possibility of being tickled by someone (within your personal preferences) makes itself present in your line of sight, the desire becomes like slow torture. And ironically you don't even encessarily need to be who ENJOYS being tickled...its an unexplainable compulsion out of your control. : Blissful Touch: While you don't have to necessarily be obsessed with the idea of being tickled, you are however able to be brought to full orgasm just by the act of being tickled. Every stroke or wiggle being akin to your most erogenous zones being stimulated. In some extreme cases, laughter all together may be replaced by passionate moans and wails. As a result, you also become a very appealing target to anyone who may be enticed by learning such a fact. Worst part is each time you do orgasm, your body becomes that much more sensitive and receptive to the tickling, making it even more difficult for you to control yourself under someones tickling assault until you're rendered quite helpless (but happy XD). : Fools Torment: There is something about you, like a magical aura that surrounds you at all times that makes you an incredibly appealing tickling target to anyone with the desire to tickle in their heart. You spend every day of your life looking over your shoulder and treading cautiously for that "look" in the eyes of those around you that may be the sign of an impending assault. This does not however effect EVERYONE around you, just those who were also influenced by Varagosses will. : Hysterical Surrender: Tickling renders you weak and helpless. Even those gifted with super strength are reduced to that of a newborn baby when they're tickled, collapsing to the floor only able to wiggle around in a pathetic nature, lacking the physical strength to fight off your attacker. : Hysterical Wrath: When tickled you thrash and struggle as if with super human strength, often causing a lot of collateral damage to your surroundings and injuring any who might be nearby. This only persists as long as the attempted tickler or ticklers are making physical contact. : Gorgon's Cackle: A true curse for anyone who genuinely enjoys being tickled (and I would prefer that be the only type that considers this curse). Your laugh is the stuff of nightmares, akin to nails on a chalkboard to any within listening distance making it hard for anyone to tickle you for very long unless they are themselves deaf, have their ears plugged, or have you gagged. : Terror of Gnismos: Whether it be rational or not, the thought of being tickled fills you with overwhelming terror, your greatest nightmare. Under the threat of tickling you will agree to any request, give up any information or perform any task to avoid this fate. Ironically someone who genuinely enjoys tickling can still have this curse, them actually being able to enjoy the sensation while it occurs, but have the same overwhelming and confusing fear return to them as soon as it concludes. : Mutual Mirth: When you are in close proximity to someone else being tickled (within 10-15 feet or so) you feel the same sensations on your own body and respond with the same level of ticklishness that they do. So if they are deathly ticklish on their feet and their feet are being tickled, you will feel the same level of ticklishness on your own feet regardless of whether yours are actually that ticklish or not. : Rapturous Voyeur: When you see someone getting tickled, you become incredibly aroused and literally cannot look away as if hypnotized by the action. Everything else fades into the background as you delight in seeing their hysteria, leaving you entranced and distracted. It may not even be a desire to be involved in the tickling or to be the one getting the tickling, just seeing it happen before your eyes. In more intense cases, this may even cause you to involuntarily force others to befall a ticklish fate just so you can watch, even to close friends and loved ones.